For whatever comes
by doctorgradusadparnassum
Summary: Korra and Asami finally declare their love for each other. But that is only the beginning, they still have a lot to go through, and have to find the balance in their lives to make it work.
1. O começo

**Hello, this is my first Korrasami fanfic, and my second fic ever. English is not my first language, but I am petty good at it, anyway I would love some constructive criticism.**

 **About the fanfiction, I have some things I would like to address:**

 **Since the avatar world is not based on our occidental culture and there is not anything that indicates homophobia, or even the concept of homosexuality (that is an occidental concept), I decided to not use those ideas. I chose to make it a normal thing for two people of the same gender to be together.**

 **On the same note, There is one moment that I used the word "hell" because I was not able to think of a better word. However, I would like to point out that I am not sure if it is a concept present in their world since it is an idea derived from Christianity.**  
 **At last, I would like to share a song that inspired me, it is a Brazilian song called "Dia branco" (white day) written by Geraldo Azevedo. I tried to translate, it is not the same thing but here it is:**

 **White Day**

 **If you come**

 **For whatever comes**

 **With me ...**

 **I promise you the sun**

 **If the sun is ou**

 **Or the rain ...**

 **If rain falls**

 **If you come along**

 **As far as we can go**

 **At a park**

 **In front of the sea**

 **Anywhere ...**

 **In this white day**

 **If it is a white day**

 **If you want and you come**

 **With me**

 **If you come**

 **For whatever comes**

 **With me ...**

 **I promise you the sun**

 **If today the sun is out**

 **Or the rain ...**

 **If the rain falls**

 **If you come along**

 **As far as we can go**

 **At a park**

 **In front of the sea**

 **Anywhere ...**

 **In this white day**

 **If it is a white day**

 **If you want and you come**

 **This song**

 **This great love**

 **Great love ...**

 **If you want to come along**

 **For whatever comes**

 **With me**

 **With me, with me**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this world.**

Korra and Asami were lying next to each other inside the tent, both looking up in silence. They had arrived that night in the spirit world and decided to sleep early to wake up early the next day. Problem is, they couldn't fall asleep, both immerse in thoughts and feelings, processing what they had been through and what they had to face when they went back.

Asami was still grieving her father's death, and was really scared of what the invasion to republic city meant to her company. She was determined to honor her father by making the company thrive, but how was she to do that when most of her workers ran away and some of her factories were destroyed? Also, the poverty that resulted from the invasion of republic city and the end of the earth empire meant her market was compromised. She was really fucked.

Korra was scared of what was coming next. How was she to help end what was left of the earth empire and stop the slavery that Kurvira had started but didn't end with her? How could she help bring freedom to the earth people? And then there was the new portal in republic city, people are certainly not going to be happy about that! Can she close the portal? Should she close the portal? If not, how could she help the spirit world integrate with republic city? How could she stop people from doing like Varrick and using the spirits to make experiments? She was really fucked.

On top of all that they were also thinking about each other and how they felt. They both thought that the feeling was mutual, but that little 20% of insecurities made a lot more noise.

"Asami, are you sleeping?" Asked Korra. Maybe talking to her would make the scary thoughts stop for a bit.

"No" answered Asami turning to her side to face Korra. She turned on the flashlight, to better see Korra (she would never admit it, but looking at Korra was/is one of her favorite pastimes).

"Let's talk." said Korra still looking up, examining the shades that were forming in the tent's ceiling.

"About what?"

"I don't know, we never finished catching up that day that prince Woo was kidnapped, remember?"

"That sounds like years ago!"

"Yeah. So?"

"So?"

Korra paused for a moment, there was something she had wanted to ask Asami for a while, but she never had the courage. She probably was the most cowardly avatar ever. She thought back to the story Katara had told her, Aang had kissed Katara before the invasion of the fire nation on the eclipse day. She did that, well, her past live did that. Maybe that courage was still there in her spirit somewhere. Korra thought about how much easier it would all be if she had a connection to her past lives. Before she could find something in her soul searching courage quest, Asami said something.

"Soooo, did you date someone after that hole Mako thing?"

Korra's heart stopped for a second. She didn't say anything at first, calculating the answer.

"Well, I wouldn't call it dating..."

"Go on," said Asami with a raised eyebrow. Korra flustered.

"I went out with a guy for a few months last year, when I was a little better. He was the son of a friend of my parents. But then I realized that he liked me more than I liked him and broke it off." She paused, not sure she should tell Asami the rest. She decided to say it before she had no courage left in her. "Then I had a thing with this girl in the earth kingdom, while I was there, you know, recuperating it was mostly physical, we both didn't want anything with each other, we were both running away from something." Korra shut her eyes, she didn't want to see Asami's expression not even by her peripheral vision.

Asami didn't know what to think, how to process what she heard. Korra liked girls, that was a good thing, but the thought of her doing anything with another human being was very bothering. Then she was bothered by the fact that she was bothered by that, Korra wasn't her's, the girl had the right to have a life and do whatever she wanted with her body. But it still hurt a bit, even after all that rationalization.

The silence between them was like hell* to Korra. What was Asami thinking? Was she surprised? Did she know Korra liked girls? Did she like girls too? Korra took a deep breath and decided to break the silence by returning the question to the girl next to her.

"And you?" Korra wanted to look Asami in the eye, but at the same time, she was scared of what she was going to see. She thought of Aang and made herself lay on her side and level her head to Asami's. The tension between them increased realized how little was the distance between their mouths.

"I had a few partners. I went out with someone now and then. I was only serious with a person once, it was two years ago, her name was Bai, she was a anthropologist at the republic city university. But she broke off with me." _Because she knew I was in love with you,_ Asami completed in her head. Korra was now looking her in the eye. She felt like they were communicating a hole lot more through their eyes then through their mouths.

(The following dialogue happen only by looks)

 _'I didn't know you liked women.'_ said Korra with a raised eyebrow

 _'I didn't know you liked women either.'_ replied Asami with both eyebrows raised.

 _'Well, I guess we both like women then.'_

 _'Yeah we do.'_

The tension was palpable, both women were wondering what should be the next step. Asking themselves if this was the right moment to declare their love. Korra decided to call it a night, she thought this was not how she wanted to tell Asami how she felt, it was definitely not how she had imagined it. But then she remembered how close she was to Asami, there was only a few inches between her mouth and the love of her life's mouth, that made it a lot more difficult to walk away, to say good night.

Asami was almost going to say the 'I love you' that she had kept for years inside, the only thing stopping her was her fear of being rejected. She didn't know how she would live if Korra didn't feel the same way, she was going through enough already, rejection would probably take all of the little strength she had left. Asami closed her eyes, she couldn't bare looking at Korra anymore, she was too close, yet too distant. Suddenly she felt a movement, Korra was siting up.  
"Asami, are you still awake? I need to tell you something."

This was it. Asami took a deep breath, and o sat up as well, opening her eyes. Korra was so beautiful, her hair was all messy, and somehow that made her much more adorable. Looking at that beautiful woman in front of her didn't help her heart beat less rapidly. The same thing was going through Korra's head as she noticed how Asami look impeccable even then. Her beautiful hair framing her perfect face, and highlighting the softness and hope in her green eyes. that vision almost made Korra lose her hability to speak, but she took a deep breath and began the speach she had rehearsed in her head for so long.

"Asami, I have felt something more for you for a long time. I don't know exactly when it started, but that doesn't really matter now... I just didn't have the courage to say anything because we were friends and I was afraid that it would ruin what we had, then I realized that I would never be happy if I spent my life not knowing ho..."

"I love you" Asami interrupted Korra's rambling. She was now smiling, enchanted by the avatar's confusing speech and her embarrassed face that soon became a happy face, a really cheeky happy face.

"I love you t…"

Korra was interrupted by Asami's lips in hers. Between kisses Korra managed to complain about Asami interrupting her love declaration twice, only to bee interrupted me her own moaning caused by asami's mouth on her neck.

The next morning Asami was the first one to wake up. She tensed up, realizing she was not in her bed and that she was naked, but then she remembered, a trip, with Korra. She remembered what happened the night before and a smile instantly appeared on her face. She opened her eyes, realizing her love was not in her arms. Korra was lying on her side to Asami's right, facing the tent's wall, also naked, very nicely naked. _Too far away,_ Asami thought moving closer to Korra and spooning her.

She almost couldn't bare the happiness that fulfilled her heart. How could she live before? Just imagining not being with Korra made her shiver. _Let's not think about that! Now I have her! Korra. The avatar. The avatar? I'm with the avatar? Shit. I'm with Korra._

Asami was now panicking. Thinking about the consequences of being with _THE FUCKING AVATAR._ She could see her competitors accusing her of using her girlfriend to get advantages. Asami smiled, _my girlfriend. Korra. She loves me. Although we didn't discuss labels. What if she does not want to be my girlfriend? Stop Asami, she does, she loves you! She loves me! The avatar loves me! The avatar…_ She was now imagining Raiko trying to use her to get to Korra... And with the election coming... all politicians would want to do that.

Shit.

They had only started this yesterday. Could their relationship bare all those pressures?


	2. a conversa

**So, this chapters smaller, it has been a while since I posted the first one, so I decided to post this smaller one instead of posting a bigger one later. I Hope you guys like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this world.**

* * *

Korra woke up smiling, feeling Asami's arms around her. She opened her eyes and turned to face her lover, taking a strand of Asami's hair and playing with it. They stood there for a moment, smiling sheepishly at each other, getting used to that newfound intimacy. Putting her hand in Korra's cheek, Asami closed the distance between their mouths and kissed her, Korra responded immediately, both of them reminding themselves this wasn't just a dream.

Slowly Korra pushed away, her eyes were shining, her face contaminated by her broad smile. Asami's heart skipped a beat as she was reminded of how beautiful that girl was. _And Korra is mine!_ Asami thought, smiling back at the avatar.

"We have to go explore!" Said Korra sitting up and making Asami's hand fall off Korra's face. The engineer groaned rolling to the other side to lay on her back and began to stretch.

As they were eating breakfast Korra started to sense that something was up with Asami. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that something was bothering the girl in front of her. That was enough to bring back all of Korra's insecurities… _what if she is regretting ever being with me, and realized she didn't really love me back?! What if I'm a really bad kisser and horrible at sex and she now hates me?!_

Before she could stop herself, Korra said: "Look Asami if you don't like me anymore or you regret what happened yesterday we can go back to before and be only friends…"

Asami, Who was immersed in her own thoughts about their relationship, looked at Korra surprised. Her own insecurities started to bottle up, _does she not want me anymore? Is she looking for an easy way out?_ The engineer decided that the more direct approach was the best way to handle it,

"Of course not Korra! I want this! Why are you asking me that? Do _you_ want to just be friends?" She looked at Korra with her brows furrowed not sure she would like the answer.

"No! I want this! I just… O noticed something was bothering you and thought…"

"Oh, huuumm, it's not that... it's not you… or us."

"So what is it?"

Asami took a deep breath, she really wanted more time to process her own feelings about it before sharing them with Korra. A little part of her just thought that if her lover realized the problems they would face as a couple, that would make her give up on them. But she knew by the way Korra was looking at her, she couldn't run away from this conversation, so she looked down at her food - afraid to look the avatar in the eye - and talked:

"I was thinking of everything we'd have to deal when we got back, as a couple. Everyone would look at us, you know, the avatar and the Future industries' owner… I think people would look at us differently, I'm sure some of my competitors would accuse me of using you to get an advantage... And the elections are coming, some candidates can try to use me to get to you, or use you to get to me… There's also our friends I not sure I am ready to deal with their reaction… I imagine everyone would be happy for us at some point, but I not sure how Mako would get it at first… I think is too much pressure…" Asami raised her head to look at Korra, both of their eyes were tearing up "I love you so very much, I can't even express that in words, and the thing that I want more than anything in the world is to make this work."

Korra looked back at her with loving eyes. Part of her was really scared as the reality of what Asami said started to sink in. But the part of her she was showing to her girlfriend(?) was the confident part, the one Asami needed right now. She got up and walked a few steps to stand right in front of the engineer and bent to kiss Asami's forehead. She sat to look her in the eye.

"Leave it up to the engineer to think too much in the VA-CA-TION." She said giggling, Asami smiled a little embarrassed. "I love you, and you love me." She kissed Asami lightly on the lips. "Yes, we are going to face a lot of pressure and crisis when we get back home, not only because we who we are but because we are together now. Bu..."

"You should work on your pep talks Korra" Asami interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"However," Korra continued ignoring the interruption. "we are going to do it together. We a both very intelligent human beings. I'm sure we are going to figure something out."


	3. O acordo

**Hey Guys, This is the new chapter, I hope you like where it's going! :)**

 **If you have any thoughts, please review!**

* * *

Korra Breathed in the Tea, she held the cup firmly with both hands to feel the warmth. She was never a big fan of tea like Asami was, but Iroh's tea was the best tea she had ever had.

"Thank you, Iroh for teaching me the art of making tea." said Asami, as she poured herself another cup. She was seating beside Korra smiling at Iroh who was seated in front of her.

"It was my pleasure! I always believed my most important mission on the mortal world was to disseminate the true art and beauty of a good cup of tea. I now pass that mission to you young Asami." Said Iroh, smiling back at the mortal with a tone that was at the same time ceremonial and playful. Asami bowed her head to the spirit, accepting the mission.

The group stayed silent for a moment while enjoying the tea.

Asami and Korra s trip was ending, it had been nine days since they had entered the spirit world and they were planning to go back to republic city on the tenth day. The time they spent together on that world had been the happiest days they had ever had in awhile. They were both truly nervous to come back, mostly because they hadn't talked about what to do when they went back to the mortal world. Both had thought a lot about it, but they really weren't great communicators. (They really had to work on that)

After that afternoon tea, Korra and Asami said goodbye to Iroh and went back to their camp to start packing. After everything was packed they lay side by side and stared at the night sky. That should be a lovely happy moment. But it never is, is it? It is always those cute little moments that the books say will be endearing that are the most awkward.

Case in point:

Asami could barely breathe, she was so nervous about the conversation that they should be having. She was not sure what was worse the prospect of having the conversation or going back to the mortal world without having it. She was a planner, you don't get to be a successful businesswoman without lots and lots of planning. But she didn't have a plan, all she really had was a feeling.

Korra was focusing every atom in her body to not hyperventilate so that Asami wouldn't notice how nervous she was feeling. She knew they had to have that conversation, she was ready to start it. But every time she opened her mouth to speak, she would begin doubting the speech she had been practicing for days and close her mouth immediately. She was feeling a lot of different things, and all she wanted to do was talk to her best friend about it. But she was afraid that anything she said could just break her relationship to pieces.

The awkwardness of the moment was getting to an unbearable level when they decided to say something. At the same time.

"We need to talk..." said Asami.

"Soo, I was thinking..." said Korra.

After a small silence, Asami told Korra to go first. Korra accepted the invite without a struggle and sat up to look down at her.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do when we go back tomorrow... I was thinking we could maybe wait a little bit to tell everyone about us," she sighed, "I don t feel like sharing us with the others" Korra looked carefully at Asami s expression, she wasn't sure the girl would like her idea. She wasn't even sure she liked her idea.

Asami sat up, nodding in agreement "I was feeling the same thing, I am not sure I'm ready to know what people are going to think about us..."

"Yeah, and with everything that's happening, I don't think we need to add something more, to us and the others" Korra added.

"Especially Mako" Asami commented jokingly.

"Oh, yeah, especially Mako" Korra giggled.

* * *

The next morning Korra was unusually the first one to wake up. Even after all those days, she was surprised when she realized that she was naked, as was the woman spooning her who, by the way, was Asami fucking beautiful Sato. She smiled.

As she was laying there, being held by the woman she loved, the waterbender realized she'd never felt that comfortable with anyone, not even her parents, she felt like Asami knew all of her, every single part of her and loved her for it.

But, at the same time, she felt their relationship was still fragile. Like a diamond, it was beautiful and strong, but if you put the right amount of pressure in the right place, it shatters. They've been dating less than a month, and they were on a vacation. Could their relationship survive the pressures they were going to face in the mortal world? If there is one thing her thing with Mako taught her, was that love is not always enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted by as kiss Asami planted at the back of her neck, making her smile with pleasure. "I didn't realize you were awake." Korra said, moving her hand on top of Asami's that was on her belly.

"Good morning" Said Asami, Korra could feel the smile in her voice.

"Good morning, beautiful" Replied the Avatar turning to give Asami a proper kiss. "Can you believe today is the last day?" she asked with a sad tone.

"Not really. This was the best vacation of my life, thank you for it." Asami pushed Korra making her lie on her back and straddled her. Korra looked surprised for a second but soon after her eyes were filled with desire as her lover leaned down to kiss her passionately. Both of them enjoying one last time before they had to go back to the real world.


	4. Os Sentimentos

**Hello o/**

 **Hope you like this chapter! It took me a while but I loved writing it.** **If you notice an error (I'm sure there's many) please point it out so I can correct it!**

 **I was thinking of ending the story sooner than I planned in the beginning and you like to hear your thoughts on it! Feedback is awesome!**

* * *

"Ready?" asked Korra looking at Asami with a hint of doubt in her eyes. They stood there, in front of the portal, holding hands, just like they were on the other side ten days before.

Asami could only smile back at Korra's beautiful face illuminated by the brightness of the portal, "No, but we never are. Are we?" she said after a brief pause and pecked Korra on the lips. "We have to go!" She pulled her girlfriend into the portal, Korra struggled a bit but let Asami lead her.

The vacation was over.

The first person they saw upon arriving in the mortal world was Jinora, she was sitting cross legged at the grass with her back to the portal, about 10 meters away from them. She seemed peaceful, surrounded by so many spirits of different shapes and forms, she seemed in her element there. The place was even more beautiful and colorful than it was the last time they saw it.

Asami instantly took her hand away from Korra, both of them felt a sudden cold and small feeling of regret about their decision to hide their relationship but kept their hands apart anyway. they exchanged an encouraging look, trying to hide their own doubt from each other and at the same time looking for doubt in the other's eye. Asami gave Korra a half smile, breathed in deeply and yelled Jinora's name as the girl hadn't noticed the women's arrival.

Jinora was deep in her thoughts when she heard Asami Sato's voice calling her name. She had been assigned to portal duty which she actually loved, the energy she felt in there was unlike any other, like being in tune with life. Surprised, she got up 10 meters in the air and turned to face the voice, airbending her way down smoothly. "Hey, Guys!" She yelled gleefully, "We've missed you!". They walked towards each other meeting in the middle.

"Hey, Jinora!" Korra said hugging the airbender.

"We've missed you too!" Said Asami doing the same.

"How was your vacation?" Asked Jinora very curious about what the two women had done in the other world.

"It was great! I learned so much, and saw so much." Said Asami excited. "I've even met Iroh himself! I have never thought I would have such privilege!"

"Nice! I want to hear all about it. You two are going to tell us everything later, right?" Said the girl innocently.

"Of course!" Replied Korra a bit nervous, Well, not everything.

"Good! You can tell us over dinner, my shift ends at 6, so I'll be home by then."

"Ok, we'll tell you over dinner. Right now, I think we better go home, I feel like taking a long, long bath" Asami said, she really missed baths in the spirit world.

"You can take Pepper!" She said, pointing to her bison that was resting on the other side of the portal. "I bet you guys are too tired to wait for the ferry, I think the next ride it's only in two hours…" Since half the city had been destroyed the ferry was no priority.

"Are you sure?" Asami asked.

"Yeah! I can go back with my suit, I just like to come with her because she keeps me company and helps with the watch." Jinora smiled.

"Thanks, Jinora!" Korra and Asami hugged the girl again now saying goodbye.

* * *

Republic city was still very empty, Korra didn't see a lot of humans as they flew over it. The ones that she saw were working on the construction of the city. She was in awe of the destruction the war had brought. Consciously, she knew it was bad, but seeing it from up high a few weeks later made her realize how horrible it all was. How many people had their life irreparably affected by what had happened? And that was just republic city, there was a whole continent in chaos. Korra couldn't shake the feeling that it was her fault. She had messed up, it was her duty to prevent it, but she was not able to. Did she even deserve to be the avatar? No. She didn't. And she had to do it alone. She missed her connection to the other avatars so much, so much wisdom she couldn't get to. It was also her fault she lost it anyway. She was such a stupid avatar.

"Korra? Are you ok?" Asami interrupted her thoughts, she was sitting beside Korra who was riding the bison.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I be?" Korra replied looking away making a pathetic attempt to hide her feelings.

"Because you're practically strangling those reins, we are going to the opposite way, and, of course, because you're crying a bit." Asami listed, a bit irritated. "You know you can't hide your feelings from me, you shouldn't even try." Asami did realize the irony of what she was saying - because she was hiding her feelings from Korra - But that was beside the point.

Korra let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her hands relax and she stirred the bison back to the right direction. Asami wiped the tears from her cheeks and took the reins from her hands.

Korra paused for a few seconds, rearranging her thoughts before sharing them with her girlfriend. She was not yet accustomed to sharing herself with someone else like that, the last time she tried it didn't work very well. But she was much younger than, immature. She was ready to try it again, but it wasn't natural to her.

"I just…" She didn't know where to begin her tears were now flying away with the wind. "This war was so brutal to so many people. There is going to be so much pain for a long time, probably decades before the wounds are healed. And I can't stop thinking that this was all my fault. I should have done something… I am the avatar… Maybe I shouldn't be the avatar…" her hands rested on her thighs in fists her knuckles looking unusually white. She was looking ahead to avoid her girlfriend's gaze.

Asami wrapped one arm around Korra's shoulder and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Korra, I get why you feel that way. I probably would feel the same way if I was in your shoes… But, It was not your fault. Even though you are the avatar, you can't control everything. The world is in constant conflict and you can't always prevent it… You saved us Korra! You stopped Kurvira!"

"But it would be better if she didn't come to power in the first place if I was around maybe I could've stopped her… I should've stopped Zaheer in the first place!"

"Nobody knew what she was up to, even Bolin was working for her! And you know Zaheer wasn't your fault either. Thinking like that won't help you, love." Asami replied with a sweet voice, her hand moved to run up and down Korra's waist in an effort to soothe the avatar. "Let's concentrate on what we can do to help the world. To make it better." After a pause she repeated, "But you can't control everything, the world will never be perfect." She finished her speech kissing the avatar's temple. "I know it's easier said than done, but I'm here for you anyway."

"I love you" was all Korra could say back. She smiled thankfully at Asami.

"See, it's much better when you tell me what your thinking."

"Yes, ma'am!" She smiled with gratitude, feeling a little bit better and a little bit more hopeful.

They arrived at an empty air temple a few minutes later.


	5. O lado bom

**Hello guys, I'm sorry for the delay, again. I made sure to put lots of fluff to make up for it. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **If you spot any typing and grammatical errors tell me about it, I would be happy to correct it =)**

* * *

They arrived at an empty air temple a few minutes later. The sun was just starting to set, beautiful colors were invading the sky. The view of the empty island against the colorful sky and the broken city brought to Asami a feeling of melancholy, it reminded her of what she had lost.

"Asami?" absorbed in her thoughts, Asami didn't realize Korra had hoped out of the bison and was now offering a hand to help her get out of Pepper, looking at her with those beautiful eyes. She saw in Korra's eyes the same feelings she was having, sadness for what they had been through, fear for what was coming and courage to move on and help the world come back to its place. They both smiled, seeing the same feelings in each other made the fear seem smaller and the courage bigger.

She took Korra's hand and came down.

"Let's go in?" asked Asami.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see everyone" She looked happy to be back, her smile started to get brighter. Asami nodded with a bigger smile as well. Infected by Korra's brightness, a warm feeling filled her body. She knew she could face anything with Korra by her side.

So they entered the main building looking for someone. It also seemed very empty, at first they couldn't even hear any footsteps. Or anything for that matter. But after a few minutes wandering around, they found Pema at the end of a hallway.

"Hello, girls!" She exclaimed as she walked to them with a maternal smile. Rohan was running circles around her with a toy in his hand, ignoring what was going on.

"Pema! We've missed you!" Korra hugged her tightly. "How have things been?"

"Oh! The best that they could be at this point…" Pema answered vaguely as she hugged Asami "You must be so tired!"

Asami nodded. "Yeah, tired. But, also invigorated!"

"Well, I must admit I am a bit jealous of you two. The last time I got the chance to go on a nice relaxing vacation was before Meelo was born…" Pema had a nostalgic look on her eyes. "Anyway, you should go to your rooms! But Asami, I'm not sure we have a spare room for you, you may have to share. The air temple has been rather crowded lately…" Asami and Korra looked around with a confused look, the air temple seemed very empty. Pema answered their silent question "Everybody is in the city, helping the reconstruction, the refugees, the injured. They only come here to eat and sleep."

"That makes sense!" Said Korra with a spike of guilt for going away when everybody stayed to help.

"But don't worry Korra, we preserved your room. Maybe, Asami could stay with you, is that okay?" Suggested Pema innocently.

The girls smiled, maybe more widely than perhaps they should've. "Sure!"

* * *

So, how was the vacation? Did you battle big spirit monsters? Did you see beautiful little spirit fairies? How is the spirit world when there's not a chaos spirit loose trying to rule the world, anyway?" Bolin inquired before putting an unreasonable amount of food in his mouth.

"Great. No. Yes. And, beautiful!" Asami answered in between bites.

"Did Korra drive you crazy? Tell the truth." Asked Mako with a raised eyebrow.

Asami looked at Korra who was on the other end of the big crowded table talking about their trip with Jinora and Ikki. Korra looked back at her with the smirk that always gave Asami butterflies in her stomach. "Actually, no. Korra and I work well together."

Mako laughed "Yeah, you are really good friends aren't you?"

"Yes, we are indeed." Asami looked backed at Korra who was now moving her hands around excitedly probably trying to tell Meelo the story of one of their adventures. "So, how have things been here? How is republic city?" She asked Mako and Bolin, changing the subject, although she couldn't take her eyes off the avatar.

Mako answered with a sad tone in his voice "It is a bit of a chaos. There are a lot of people with nowhere to go, who lost their house, their livelihood. At least we were able to evacuate the city and few were injured. But the surrounding towns are too crowded, there are a lot of people living in the streets there because there is no infrastructure and in those cities and because there is nowhere to go. Crime has also been increasing a lot, the government and the police lost control of it. Everything's a mess. But we are going to pull through, we just need time."

"Yeah…" Bolin had a frown on his face "we've been building camps for the people that lost their houses. At first, we thought of bringing some of them to the air temple, but Lin said it wasn't practical to bring those refugees to the Island."

Asami listened as her heart sank, she knew it was going to be bad, but she was not ready to hear it. She was already thinking of what she and her company were going to do to help the city.

"How is your family?" Asami asked the brothers.

"They've been great! Our cousins, aunts, and uncles are helping with the reconstruction and the expansion of the city. But they are talking about going back to Ba Sing Se, grandma won't stop talking about it." Mako answered.

"I'll definitely miss them if they leave the Sato Mansion…" Said Asami.

On the other side of the table, Jinora was talking to Korra about the new portal in Republic city: "Some spirits are really liking this open portal, they come out talk to us. There are even some who get help us with the injured, the reconstruction. But most are angry, there were some bad fights with some mortals, the president isn't very fond of the spirits, mostly because his electors aren't. How were the spirits on the other side?"

"The same, most are very angry with this new thing, they are afraid of what mortals are going to do once they start entering their world. A lot of them demanded that I closed the portal."

"Are you going to?" Jinora asked.

"I don't think so." Korra had doubts in her eyes. "The spirit world and the mortal world have been separated for too long, is time to try again."

* * *

After dinner, they went to bed. Pema had placed a mattress on the floor for Asami, making the girls blush and awkwardly thank her for the action. Ignoring the mattress on the floor both girls cuddled together in the bed, Korra laid her head on Asami's and draped her arms across her waist. Asami hugged Korra's shoulders bringing her even closer. Their minds were full of the things that they learned over dinner. Korra could feel Asami's mind, like her own, buzzing over everything.

"Stop!" She said it like Asami knew exactly what she was talking about. She wasn't saying it only to Asami, she was saying it for herself as well.

"What?" Asami frowned confused.

"Stop thinking about everything that's wrong in the world," Korra explained getting out of the embrace and sitting up beside her girlfriend.

"Like there's something else to think about…"

Korra said nothing for a moment, she couldn't think quickly of a response. But then a light turned on in her head. It was so obvious. She smiled. "Yes, there is!"

"What?" Asami's eyebrow went up, looked doubtful. Korra smiled at her, no matter what face she made, she would always look beautiful.

The avatar didn't answer. Better yet, she did answer, she just didn't need to say anything. She lowered herself and kissed Asami slowly, gently, bringing a smile to her girlfriend's lips. She got it, Korra needn't say a word. It was them.

They were a happy, good thing that was happening.

Asami brought her hands to Korra's head, deepening the kiss. If they were going to face shit from the world, they might as well enjoy each other.


	6. A vida que segue

**Short as always (although I think this is the shortest one). Please review!**

 **Let me know if there is some grammatical or orthographic error.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The following day, Asami and Korra sat with Tezin at his office for an update. He looked tired and worried, but also fairly optimistic. He looked straight into their eyes and spoke with a soft serious tone.

"There is a lot of territorial issues. Some are more favorable to continue the union, but most want independent states. There has been a lot of conflict for territories and power between the states and even inside the states. We of the air nation along with other voluntaries are forming a Piece in the Earth Continent Association (P.E.C.A). The missionaries are traveling through the continent trying to mediate the conflict and help bring about the best solution for all. Prince Woo, in a surprising moment of clarity, is campaigning for a big conference in Omashu that will happen in four months. There, we hope to reach a big Continent-Wide agreement." Tenzin stopped for a second looking directly at Korra on the other side of his desk. She was very serious, absorbing everything he said. He could see her calculating what was her place in the situation. "And there is, of course, some resistance from Kuvira's loyals. We were able to contain most of them. However, some of her generals who haven't given up in the Earth Empire have taken control of some minor territories. We are confident that we can take them all out in little time, especially with the Avatar's help. General Iroh is currently organizing an offensive to regain the Full Moon Bay where there is a focus of resistance." He looked at Korra with his wise eyes,

Korra nodded, agreeing to Tenzin's silent suggestion "I'll go, and help him end this thing for good" she said, squeezing Asami's hand.

She left the next day.

* * *

The following months passed very fast.

The Resistance of the Earth Empire was fastly defeated with the Avatar's help. But peace was not yet conquered and Korra had been going with P.E.C.A from place to place in the earth continent trying to bring peace and end the conflicts.

Convincing people to send representatives to the Earth Confederation Conference was not as easy as they thought it would because no one trusted the legitimacy of it, how could they assure that the decisions that were made were fair and democratic? And if they were, how could they make sure that everyone would hold their end of the bargain? Could the avatar alone enforce the decisions? And could they trust the avatar to even try? What if the avatar decided to not go along with the decisions? As you see, the local leaders and the people of the earth continent had a lot of questions, and Korra didn't know the answer to all of them. She was not one for politics, she was assertive and sincere and didn't know how to handle negotiations well. Asami knew. And Korra wished she was there with her, she would know what to do.

But most of the time Asami wasn't there with Korra, she had to think of rebuilding her company. Sometimes, though she needed to go on business. Mostly to negotiate with the new territories access to the railways, the ones built by Kuvira that connected all the continent. They were abandoned after the war and Asami wanted to bring them back. And Asami also wanted to spend time with Korra. That, my friends, is what we call killing two birds with one stone.

Whenever Asami came along, Korra quietly crawled out of her room in the middle of the night and went to hers. Asami always waited up, fighting her sleep even though she was too tired. Yet, every single time, the moment she saw Korra each ounce of tiredness left her body, replaced with happiness, love and… hornyness.

But usually, Asami didn't go.

Every few weeks Korra would come to Republic city and try to mediate the increasing conflicts between the mortal and the spirit world, her efforts paid off and it was agreed with the president (whose term was ending) that a council - with the participation of both mortal citizens of republic city and spirits - was to be organised to help find harmony in Republic City. Korra was also very concerned with the rising crime rates in the city and always offered to lend Lin a hand.

Asami was very busy herself. She was working 24 hours a day and 7 days a week to bring her company back and expand it, she made a deal with the city and was selling construction gear to help rebuild and expand it.

After Mako and Bolin's family had left the Sato Mansion, she decided to turn it into a shelter for the affected by the war. She didn't feel like it was fair to live alone in such a big house while so many were in need of a roof. She decided to move to a penthouse in the center of republic city. Korra had unofficially moved in with her, telling Pema and Tenzin that Asami's house was closer to the city, therefore, it was more practical for her to stay in her spare room. Closer to the portal, and all. Tenzin, although hurt, though it was Farrelly sensible. Pema, on the other hand, didn't buy it at all but said nothing. She could always come back to the air temple if she wanted to.

Asami always left the window open at night, so Korra could come in with her airbender staff. She would come in late at night by the bedroom window. Very silently leave her bag on the floor and go the bathroom to wash off. Sometimes Asami hadn't even arrived home from work yet. But Korra liked it more when she was sleeping, she liked to wake Asami up with a kiss on the forehead. Asami liked it more too. She would have a sleepy smile across her face and let Korra spoon her fastly going back to sleep.

When Korra was visiting they felt like a married couple. They practically were. Except no one knew they were together.


End file.
